


As Time Goes By

by Rhiannon_A_Christy



Series: Sherlock Prompts [7]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, Post-Season/Series 04, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-19
Updated: 2017-02-19
Packaged: 2018-09-25 12:57:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9821447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhiannon_A_Christy/pseuds/Rhiannon_A_Christy
Summary: Things have changed after TFP and Molly decides it is time to move on... and away. Only Sherlock has other ideas.





	

The rain fell steadily outside washing away all footprints and signs of life. Each person became little more than some faceless creature in the crowd, moving along with little thought. Maybe that was what life was, Molly thought, we get our time on this earth only for her to wash it clean of our presence. She sighed and shook her head. It was a very morbid thought to have, and no one had even died.

Moving along with the crowd, Molly waited to board. The train was due to leave soon and she planned to be on it. She had been offered a job in Edinburgh, one that came with good pay and great distance between her and Sherlock.

She knew it was time for her to move on. This time it would be for real, this time she would do it right. She would leave, drop all ties to the man. In time she would meet someone new and they would occupy her heart. They would be married and have little children. And she would no longer think about Sherlock.

People crowded around her as they shook off the rain and headed for the train. She took a steadying breath, clasped the handle of her bag and started forward. She took no more than three steps when she felt a pull on her bag. Whirling around with the intention of telling off her assailant she came face to face with the one man she didn’t want to see.

Sherlock held tight to her bag, his chest heaving as though he had been running. Molly felt her stomach clench. Never in her wildest dreams had she pictured him chasing her to the train station like in some classic romance movie. She gave him a sad smile, dropped her bag and turned back towards the train. This was not old Hollywood.

“I told Lestrade that he was insane. I told him you would never just leave.” Sherlock didn’t move, simply stood with Molly’s bag clasped in his hand.

“What did you expect, Sherlock?” Molly stopped, head hung low and eyes closed.

“I expected you to at least say goodbye. Surely I deserve that, I mean we are… friends, you said that.” There was a soft thud as the bag was left on the ground. Sherlock moved forward, standing just behind Molly but not touching.

“Always friends, but… Sherlock it can never go back to the way it was.” Molly felt a couple tears slip past her lids when Sherlock placed his hands on her shoulders.

“Why? You have never had trouble with it before, so why?” Sherlock pulled her back slightly, his hands trembling.

“This isn’t like before. I told you… I told you I loved you… and… this is for the best, Sherlock, believe me. You’ll forget about me soon enough, just delete me when I’m gone.” Molly pulled away from his hold and took a step away, her back still to him. “Goodbye, Sherlock.”

She took straight off towards the train before she lost her nerve. Never once looking back.

* * *

 

Molly clenched her eyes shut as she rested her head on the window. The glass was cool compared to her burning skin, and at the moment helped distract her from the man standing on the platform. She ignored when someone took the seat next to her, she didn’t even open her eyes. It continued on this way for almost fifteen minutes. It would have went on for much longer if it wasn’t for her companion’s shuffling.

Annoyed and tired of it all, she turned to berate the person next to her. The words froze on her lips as she beheld Sherlock sitting next to her just as you please. She looked around her a moment making sure she wasn’t dreaming. After a second she leaned closer.

“What are you doing?” Molly’s voice came out sounding more like a hiss than anything, but Sherlock didn’t seem to mind as he turned to give her one of his smiles.

“Perhaps you are right, things can’t stay the same.” Sherlock leaned further back in his seat, the smile still on his lips.

“What are you talking about? If I’m right then why are you on this train?” Molly could feel a headache coming on, and it was all because of the man beside her.

“There’s a lot of crimes in Scotland, and surely plenty of murder as well. I’m sure they could use the help of a consulting detective.” Sherlock said this so matter-of-factly, as though what he had just said wasn’t the height of insanity.

“Sherlock, you can’t move to Scotland with me?” Molly nearly shouted, her face going red when one of the other passengers shushed her.

“Why not? Sure, getting John to move will be a bit tricky, but I’m sure I could convince him. You could help me in the meantime.” He looked so proud of himself, as though he had just solved all their problems.

“I… I… do you even hear yourself? You are just going to pick up everything and move to Scotland? You are crazy, Sherlock. Why would you… I…” Molly shook her head and turned away. This was not happening, she had fallen on the platform and was now in the middle of a coma induced dream. There was no other explanation.

“Oh My God! Because he loves you Lady!” An American passenger across from the pair stood from her seat, arms raised in the air. She looked from Molly to Sherlock and placed her hands firmly on her thick hips. “Now, would you just stop being stupid and kiss her, so we don’t have to hear this all the way to Edinburgh!”

Molly shrank down in her seat, embarrassed by the words of the woman and the scene her and Sherlock were obviously making. She waited to hear Sherlock cut the woman down, but all she heard was him clearing his throat and the ruffle of his clothes. Then before anything else she felt one large hand slip along her cheek and turn her head. His lips were on hers before she realized what was happening.

Molly clung to him when her mind finally caught up. Around them everyone cheered, but the two ignored it all. It might not be an old Hollywood movie, but it was something, and it was hers and at that moment she wasn’t about to complain.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Sherlolly Prompt for: Set at King’s Cross, Molly decides to move to Edinburgh, Sherlock meets her there to try and convince her to stay. Angst goodbye ensures, Sherlock then rides the train and says he was going with her since there was loads of crimes in Scotland anyways. Back and forth bickering commences until one of the passengers shouts at Sherlock to kiss her so they could leave already. They kiss and Molly agrees to his decision, thus their long trip to a new life together begins.
> 
> I thought about setting this in like 1910 or 1920, but maybe I’ll do that another time. Anyway, I hope you like it Sugar!
> 
> The title comes from the song of course, mainly because it was one of the songs I listened to as I wrote this.
> 
> Well, this ends the Tumblr Prompts I have right now. I may open them again come Spring Break.
> 
> Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.


End file.
